We'll Be Together Again, All Just a Dream In the End
by EmeraldGarmadon
Summary: The one regret Ahsoka had about leaving the Jedi, goes by the name of Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka can't stop hoping she'll see her master again...but she never could have imagined the circumstances under which they would be reunited. Anisoka FRIENDSHIP ONLY. I don't own anything. The title is a line from Together Again, an Evanescence single, so technically I don't own it either.
1. Never Thought That I'd Be Leaving You

We'll Be Together Again, All Just a Dream In the End

A Star Wars Fanfic

Part One

**(A/N: Let me just make it very, very clear this IS NOT an Anisoka fic! As friends, yes. As master and apprentice, yes. As brother-and-sister-in-arms, yes. As lovers, absolutely not.)**

**OoOoOoOo**

Ahsoka Tano never looked back, figuratively or literally, no matter how much she was tempted to. Relinquishing her rank and leaving the Order had been her choice. No one had forced it on her, but neither had they forced her to return. It was her own heart, her shattered confidence in the Jedi, that had led her to leave. _It was the will of the force...your greatest trial...so you might be a stronger Jedi. _

Oh, she was stronger alright. But not a Jedi. She could not stay among the Masters who had disbelieved her and cast her out, shamefully, into the cold. She could not stay among the Senators and lawmen who had accused her of horrific actions, of the mass murder of innocents, who had locked her away and broadcasted her shame for all to see. She could not stay with the clones whose shots she would have died by had Tarkin had his way.

Her only regret was, to leave all this behind, she also had to leave the one man who had stood by her no matter what, the man who stood up in public for her innocence, the one who had risked everything to find the true bomber, the one who would have taken those shots for her had it come to that. Anakin Skywalker.

_I'll miss him,_ was all Ahsoka could think as she boarded the shuttle to leave Coruscant forever. _Anakin was the older brother I never had. He taught me things no one else could. He laughed and cried with me and for me when appropriate. He knew things about me I wasn't sure of myself. He believed in me, no matter what._

_Maybe I'll see him again. True brothers are for life. _


	2. So Alone and Wondering Why

Part Two

**(A/N: Quick: This is going to be a three-shot. That little tidbit, then this, then a surprise ending.)**

**OoOoOoOo**

It was three years after Ahsoka left the order. Two years since the Republic fell and was replaced by the Empire. One year since she had miraculously managed a conversation with Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had only confirmed Anakin's death. _Yes, Anakin was among the first casualties of the great Jedi purge. I'm so sorry Ahsoka. I tried. Honestly, I did. _

_It's...alright. It wasn't your fault, Master. There was nothing to be done._

Now Ahsoka began to feel glad she had left the Order when she did, for otherwise she might have been right beside Anakin when he was killed.

Life was proceeding as normal, she was just thinking about the time and dinner and whether she should call Lux and confirm their date tomorrow, **(A/N: Yeah, can't resist a little Luxsoka), **when a loud knock came on the door. "Cah-ming!", she called. When she opened the door, two stormtroopers were standing there. "Are you Ahsoka Tano?"

"Yes."

"Former Jedi Padawan of Anakin Skywalker?"

"Um, yes."

One trooper stepped forward, hand on his gun. "Unit M-1-5-3-7 of Branch 2-1-1... You're gonna hafta come with me."

Ahsoka's heart nearly stopped. "Why?" 

"Because I told you to." Ahsoka almost, _almost_ laughed at how much that sounded like Anakin- _Because I told you to, that's __why__, Snips!_

"Am I being arrested?"

"No. Lord Vader wishes to see you, on the shuttle. He called it...identity confirmation." _Identity __confirmation?_

"Fine. I'll come. But if you plan on arresting me, let me just inform you - this ain't my first space rodeo, Unit M1537."

"I am well aware of such, Ms. Tano."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_So that,_ Ahsoka thought, _is how I ended up sitting face-to-face with Darth Vader. _So far it was just standard questions - name, age, occupation, planet of origin, etcetera etcetera. Then he asked a different question. "Are you a Jedi?"

Ahsoka didn't know how to answer. "This is a trick question", she said slowly. "If I say yes, I'm a Jedi, you'll kill me. If I say no, I'm not, you'll probably torture me to learn the truth. Correct?"

"I must know!"

"You do not already know?"

And then Ahsoka found a blood-colored lightsaber at her throat. "I have my suspicions", Vader growled. "And you better suspect, you are going to die now."

"Why are you doing this?", Ahsoka said, trying to stall for time.

"You are a Jedi, Ahsoka Tano. Therefore, you are my enemy and must be destroyed!" Ahsoka suddenly had a creeping remembering of Obi-Wan's words.

"You killed Anakin Skywalker", she accused. "You killed my master, my brother!" Ahsoka's skill at picking up thoughts was rusty, but she vaguely detected, _It's true. She is Ahsoka._

"No, Ahsoka. I am Anakin. I am your master." _What?! No! That's not possible! It's not true, this is not true...He's only trying to play with me, to mess with my mind... No. It's true. It has to be true. There's no other explanation. _

There was a quick _shhhh-hssss...snap _as the lightsaber at her throat was deactivated. "I'll let you go this once, Ahsoka. Only once. Go, and never let me see your face again."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lying awake that night, Ahsoka's heart was aching for her lost brother. Anakin's body, the "crude matter" that was his flesh, his blood, his physical mind, was fully living, albeit damaged. But Obi-Wan was right. Anakin's true self, his nonphysical mind, his quirky personality, his fiery spirit, all that really was Anakin Skywalker, was dead. It had died when he gave in to darkness and murdered younglings in the Temple.

Anakin was no longer her brother. Not anymore.

And then she remembered one of the old Jedi sayings - _It is best to think of those we love as we remember them in our hearts, not as they are now. _Barriss, for example. The Jedi in general.

Anakin. In her heart, he would always be..._Well, himself. What else can I say? _


	3. Someday

Part Three

**(A/N: OK, now this is about 16 years after the last part, right after ROTJ and Ahsoka and Lux are married and living on Coruscant. Then this happens.)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ahsoka was startled awake by a surge of the Force hitting her from downstairs. Quietly, to avoid waking her husband, she snuck out of the bedroom and went down. Nothing appeared to be there, and then she heard her name, from behind her.

"Ahsoka." She turned...and was shocked by what she saw. Anakin Skywalker was standing before her, looking just as he had the day she left him behind at the Temple all those years ago.

"Anakin? But...how is this possible? You're dead!"

"No. I'm not dead. But I'm not alive. I exist in the Force." Ahsoka was sure she was dreaming. But, no, she could sense he was real.

"Why have you come here?"

"Well," the hologram-ghost-Anakin said matter-of-factly, "now that I can move around so easily, there are a couple of people who I think deserve an apology. Like you."

"I- I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Snips. I can tell everything just by looking at you."

"But I feel like I ought to say something."

"Then say something. Anything."

_Anything? Well..._ "You look...older", was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

Anakin laughed. "Don't we all?" Then he sighed. "I should go. But remember all of this - the Force will be with you, never give up, avoid vacationing on Tatooine, don't forget to practice your shoto skills, love without wishing to possess, and-" his image was fading rapidly- "true brothers are for life. And maybe even beyond death."

_True brothers are for life. Maybe even beyond death. Anakin and I will always be brothers, in our hearts and in the Force. Forever._

_Forever._

**THE END**


End file.
